


Confidence

by Anonymous



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriend is in love, Boyfriend is technically ‘The Scatman’, F/M, Flirting, Late valentines fic, M/M, Muteness, Mutual Attraction, No Smut, Polyamory, flirting and teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Confidence isn’t Boyfriend’s issue.Actually...
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin’)/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin’), Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin’)/Pico (Friday Night Funkin’), Pico (Friday Night Funkin’)/ Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin’)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: Anonymous





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my Fic! I posted this through mobile, so I’m not sure how the story will format completely.
> 
> Enjoy!

Boyfriend doesn’t have a lack of confidence, definitely not. Boyfriend is often described by his lovers as ‘Mischievous’ in his confidence. Always teasing and making flirtatious passes at Pico and Girlfriend. Which always gets a positive response back. His sex life was fair, in which they all partake and enjoy themselves equally, so what was the problem?

Nothing.

It’s no surprise that Boyfriend can flirt but turns into a whipped puppy when he’s being flirted with. Like watching your favorite treat dangle in front of you, Boyfriend almost always wants to beg. Maybe he flirts just to see them flirt back at him, he’s not sure, but what he does know is that he loves the intensity they have when they do.

Girlfriend’s playful like she always is but with a focus. Staring right at you, daring you to keep looking. Voluptuous lips curling from her usual smile to one of intent. Voice slipping into tones that are more seductive and alluring. She doesn’t have to do much, and she knows it, but will occasionally eat something leisurely, just to put the ‘cherry on top’. Sometimes even stretching out on whatever surface she’s currently on, showing off her more accentuated features. Boyfriend is always hooked like a fish on a reel. I mean can you blame him? 

Pico’s more straightforward. Preferring to leave lingering touches; hands grabbing anything from Boyfriends waist, back, hips, thighs, amongst other areas. On other occasions coming to fully embrace him from behind just to whisper in his ear, about literally nothing. It shouldn’t get to him like it does. They all touch each other frequently and whispering quietly to each other is nothing new, but he provokes him. Eyes lowered with a heat that’s all consuming. A smirk pulling at his lips that’s sensuous and teasing. Body relaxed and more inviting than usual, a wink and a come-hither motion, and he feels like a fish out of water again.

So what’s the issue?

Nothing. Boyfriend just feels like he needs a large glass of water when they both tease him.  
Both of them are confident in their own way, but together and flirting? Boyfriend is so screwed.

Doesn’t take him long to just give in to the allure when they are like this. Often walking into rooms to find Girlfriend already situated on Pico’s lap in some way, both of them teasing and indulgent; or just standing, Girlfriend leaning back into Pico as he grabs on to her, much the same way he does Boyfriend. It’s always enough to give him pause but with their usual flirting applied, Boyfriend always ends up coming over to join them.

Yeah, he’s whipped alright.

Today is cold so it’s the perfect weather to be inside. The day started much like any day; the three going through their routine and coming to watch a movie as the weather outside raged on. Boyfriend and Pico sitting on the sofa while Girlfriend lays across them both, head in Pico’s lap and hips and thighs hooking over his. Pretty normal of course, but then Pico moves a hand to caress Girlfriends waist and hip, moving his hand in a repetitive motion. Thumb hooking on edge of her hipbone with every pass. Boyfriend is hyper aware of it, but still manages to keep his attention focused on the random movie they all chose. Girlfriend shifts her head in Pico’s lap and things settle again.

He relaxes, not reading into the motion more than he needs to, before getting distracted for another reason. Girlfriend starts tracing circles with the tips of her fingers into Boyfriend’s lower abdomen, and he shudders. Focus finally falling into shambles, he looks at his two lovers. They are both looking at each other, teasing, with knowing looks. They both notice him, Pico smirks and Girlfriend gives him that ‘smile’. Boyfriend can feel his face burning, but he grins at them anyways.

Girlfriend is the first to move, gracefully getting up and walking off to the bedroom, hips swaying. Moving her hair away to one side so they can have a better ‘view’. They both look shamelessly, and when she’s gone, Pico is next to follow. Pico gets up and looks Boyfriend in the eyes for a few seconds, before his smirk turns into smile too. He lifts his long sleeved shirt off with one hand, dropping it to the floor, and heading off to the bedroom. Boyfriend eyes traces the muscles in his back and the flex of his arms.

Yeah, it’s not a matter of confidence, Boyfriend just has it bad for these two.

Feeling hot all over, Boyfriend gets up to follows his lovers into their bedroom. He could use that glass of water about now.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be my last Fic in this fandom for a while (unless I’m inspired). Thank you to those who have been silently following my Fics. I appreciate every view. 🙏🎁
> 
> Have you seen my last 3 Fic’s?  
> ...


End file.
